twmfandomcom-20200215-history
The Landlord's Daughter
General Information The few concertina notes we hear outside the pub as Howie comes in the first time sounds like the intro to The Landlord's daughter. Cinefantatsique: ""The Landlord's Daughter" is the most manufactured song in the film"...."based on an 18th century song which was a bit weirder. (What song?) The idea for the other song was completely original with me." (Giovanni)... This was recorded live in the pub. "Landlord's Daughter vocals were recorded 'wild' on set which is why they're out of time in the film and unusable for the cd." - Gary Carpenter, Jan 6, 2016, Facebook Wicker Man group. Peter Shaffer rewrote lyrics from Sharp. (Creetown Scotland website) The Shaffer and Pitt scripts have another song instead of this in that scene. It appears to be The Hostess's Daughter. All choruses, it goes: CHORUS A land lord had one daughter And a nice young girl too she was Above her garters I dare not go I being a stranger I fell in danger For doing so, for doing so. CHORUS I sowed some seed, all in some grove All in some grove, there grows no green Now for to repeat I could not stir I being a stranger, I fell in danger For doing so, for doing so. CHORUS When nine long months was gone and past This pretty girl had a fine son at last Now she must keep it and call it her own And reap the seed that I have sown For doing so, for doing so. Hear Martin Carthy singing a similar song called I Sowed Some Seeds. Lyrics Lyrics from Steve P's website. (revised 12/29/18) A1 HARBOR MASTER: Much has been said of the strumpets of yore, Of wenches and bawdy house queens by the score, But I sing of a baggage that we all adore, ALL: The landlord's daughter. A2 (on Silva Screen and Trunk versions only) O, her lips are as roses, her wine is a treat, Her whisky is good and her figure is neat, And while she is serving her bitter she's sweet, The landlord's daughter. B1 ALL: You'll never love another, OAK: Although she's not the kind of girl To take home to your mother! A3 BROOME: Her ale it is lively and strong to the taste, BAKER: Is brewed with discretion – never with haste, SCHOOLMASTER: You can have all you like if you swear not to waste, ALL: The landlord's daughter. B2 ALL: And when her name is mentioned, LENNOX: The parts of every gentleman, Do stand up at attention! A4 ALL: Now there's Jane of The Blossom and Doll of the Crown, Pretty Kate of The Garter and Star, down in town, Fat Dolly who keeps The Red Hart of renown, But I'll take the landlord's daughter. B3 ALL: Oh, nothing can delight so, LENNOX: As does the part that lies between, FISHMONGER: Her left toe... LENNOX: ...and her right toe! Instrumental break is ended by Howie's banging on the table. Also hear a few fiddle pizzicato notes as MacGreagor stands by the missing harvest festival photograph. Versions Director's Cut 2:05 A1, B1, A2, B2, A3, B3, instrumental break 2x - Longest on film Theatrical version 1:50 A1, B1, A2, B2, B3, instrumental break 2x Final Cut 1:50 A1, B1, A2, B2, B3, instrumental break 2x Note: The Silva Screen and Trunk versions do not use the same singers in the same order seen in any movie version. It is Paul Giovanni disguising his voice for the "The parts of every gentleman, Do stand up at attention." part! "Gently Johnny was coming up shortly after so it shouldn't sound like the same person." - Gary Carpenter. Silva Screen 2:42 A1, A2, B1, A3, B2, A4, B3, instrumental break 2x, humming chorus. Trunk Records 1:56 A1, B1, A2, B2, B3, instrumental break 2xCategory:Music